Harry Potter and the Pendant of Corris
by darcangell23
Summary: Post HBP. It is the year Harry should be starting his seventh year at Hogwarts. Except, he has opted to stick to his promise to destroy Voldemort and his horcruxes instead of going to school. Ron and Hermione have chosen to go with him and the trio set
1. The Snake Path

_**Harry Potter and the Pendant of Corris**_

Chapter 1

The Snake Path

Harry stood at the window watching, just watching for them to come. He was waiting for Ron and Hermione to show up so that they could leave. He was beginning to get antsy. If he had to spend one more minute in the same house as the Dursleys, he was going to scream. Aunt Petunia had just discovered that Dudley was going out with friends every night to beat up younger kids, smoke, do drugs, and drink. She had been overwhelmed that her little Dudders would do anything like that. So, as a result, the atmosphere at number four, Privet Drive was just a tad bit to tense for Harry. Especially now that he knew Aunt Petunia wouldn't be getting anymore reminders from Dumbledore about his safety because now Dumbledore was dead.

Harry sighed. The one thing he wanted more in the world was for Dumbledore and Sirius, his Godfather, to still be alive. At least that way he would still have hope of a better life for himself in the future. Now he had no idea how he was ever going to make a better life for himself without the only two adults he knew for sure he could count on. Sure Ron's mom and dad were great to have in his life but it just wasn't the same as having Sirius or Dumbledore there for him. He sighed again and shifted his weight to his left leg. He had been leaning on his right leg for the pass twenty minutes and had only realized it when he noticed it started to hurt. He looked at his watch. Twenty passed two. They were supposed to have shown up at two fifthteen. They were five minutes late. What could possibly be keeping them?

Harry was just about to give all hope that they were even coming when he saw a branch on a nearby tree ruffle with the weight of something big. Squinting his eyes so he could see better, he watched the tree and saw a pair of legs sliding down the trunk. When most of the leaves had been cleared, he realized that the legs belonged to a girl with very curly brown hair. It was Hermione. She had apparently apparated into a nearby tree to avoid being seen by the muggles. Above her head, Harry saw another pair of legs. A few seconds later, Ron's red head came into view. Hermione must've had hold of his arm as Ron had not passed his apparition test. Harry sighed with relief. They had finally showed up.

"Hi Harry!" Hermione called when she reached the ground. "Sorry we're late, I had a bit of trouble getting Ron to grab hold of my arm so I could apparate us here." Harry nodded his understanding. So that's what had kept them. Ron was embarrassed about having to cling on to Hermione while she apparated rather than be able to do it himself. But soon, that would change. Both Harry and Ron would be taking the apparition test on Harry's birthday.

"Oh is that all!" Harry called. "I thought maybe you had been stopped by a wild rhino or something!" He laughed and Hermione smiled but Ron just frowned.

"Very funny Harry," he said sarcastically. "Anyway, are you ready to go?" Harry nodded and climbed out of the window. Then he pulled out his wand and pointed it at the window.

"_Accio trunk!"_ Harry shouted and his trunk came flying out of the window. He pointed his wand at the window again and shouted, "_Accio birdcage!"_ and Hedwig the owl's birdcage flew towards him. Once he had all of his things, he put his wand back in his pocket. "Alright, let's go." With one hand, he grabbed hold of his trunk and Hedwig's cage. With the other, he grabbed hold of Hermione's arm. "Okay, now I'm ready."

Hermione gave a slight nod at Ron who sighed heavily and took hold of her other arm. Then, she spun around and the vanished into thin air. Harry felt the all too familiar feeling of being squeezed through a small tube or pipe of some kind. The air was being knocked out of him. He shut his eyes tight and forced himself to breathe. When he opened his eyes again, they were standing in front of the Burrow. Harry let out at breath and sucked in the fresh air. He smiled at the small house in front of him. This was where Ron and his family lived. Harry loved it more than any other place in the world except for Hogwarts.

"Come on," said Ron. Let's drop off your trunk so we can get going." Harry sighed, fore unlike so many summers before they would not be staying at the Burrow. He, Ron, and Hermione were going to set out on a journey that day. He was only dropping his trunk off at the Burrow so the Dursleys wouldn't go snooping through it while he was gone.

Harry reluctantly followed Ron into the house and up the stairs to his small bedroom. Ron opened the door and Harry set his trunk down on the extra bed in the room.

"Come on mate," Ron said in an effort to cheer Harry up. "Think about it. This will be the most amazing summer any of us have ever had in our lives. We're going on an adventure, a real adventure. Aren't you excited mate?" Harry smiled and nodded. When Ron put that way, it really did sound exciting.

Just then, Hermione bustled into the room. She was holding three backpacks. She smiled at the two of them and handed them each one of the backpacks. She gave Harry a green one, Ron a blue one, and kept the red one for herself.

"What are these?" Ron asked looking at his with a puzzles expression on his face.

"They're backpacks. Muggle children use them to carry their school supplies in and to pack stuff for vacation or summer camp. They'll come in useful for us. But please, pack only what is necessary. That means no trying to cram all your Chuddley Cannons stuff into it, Ron."

"I know what it means Hermione, but thanks for the lesson anyway!" Ron shouted at her angrily. Harry just shook his head. Sometimes, he just couldn't understand Ron and Hermione's relationship. They bickered quite often but yet they still got on well. It was complicated. You really had to know the two just to understand the way their relationship worked.

"No need to be angry. It's just that last time I told you to pack only what was necessary, you went all out and tried to pack everything you had! I don't want that to happen again."

"I know Hermione. I learned my lesson from that experience. It won't happen again, I promise. I just think you need to learn how to trust me more. I'm your friend. I'm not going to do anything to embarrass you. Besides' isn't your job to embarrass us?" He laughed and Hermione scowled. She spun on her heel and headed out of the room. "What did I do?" Ron asked Harry. Harry at first shrugged been then he remembered that whenever Hermione scowled and marched out of the room, it meant she was usually upset with one of them. In this case, as in most cases, it was Ron.

"Ron, you should know by now that when she does that it means she's upset. You made her mad again. You really should watch how you react to her advice. She was only trying to be helpful you know." Ron frowned before he answered him.

"I know. It's just that for some strange reason, I love to argue with her. I know it sounds weird but I do. I really can't explain it Harry. What is going on with me? Why do I like to argue with her so much? There must be a logical explanation for this, there just must be!" Ron threw the last of his necessities into the backpack and slung it over his shoulder. "Well, come on then, we better head downstairs. Hermione would be even more furious if we take to long." Harry nodded. Slinging his own backpack over his shoulder, he followed Ron out of the room.

Harry sighed as he walked out the front door and turned around to look back at the Burrow. He was really going to miss it while he was on his journey. Not to mention he would miss Hogwarts to but he had made up his mind. He wasn't going to return to school until he had defeated Voldemort. This whole journey was to track down the remaining parts of his soul and then track him down and destroy him. Ron and Hermione were such good friends to be giving up their own seventh year of schooling to help him, especially Hermione. She loved to be the best at everything. He knew she had to really care about him to miss her year as head girl.

He and Ron waited patiently until Hermione came out. She too had the backpack slung on her back and she was also carrying a water bottle. She slipped the pack off and set on the ground so she could open it. She pulled out two more water bottles and handed them to Harry and Ron.

"Here, you're going to need it. We're in for a long journey."

"Gee thanks Hermione," said Ron, "But exactly how is one water bottle going to last us this entire journey!"

"You're so gullible Ron. The water bottles are self-refilling. Meaning whenever you run out of water the bottle will magically refill itself. Not to mention, they also keep the water nice and cold so we won't get dehydrated." Harry smiled at her.

"Wow Hermione," he said, "You really do think of everything, don't you?" Hermione beamed and hid her face. Harry could tell that she was blushing but he didn't say anything.

"Well," Hermione finally managed to say, looking up at Harry and Ron again. "We best be on our way, we're wasting time." She closed the backpack and slung it back on her back and started walking down the dirt road leading away from the Burrow. Harry and Ron looked at each other and shrugged. Then they followed Hermione down the dirt road and ran to catch up with her.

A couple of hours later, they made their way out of a forest and onto a very twisted path. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all stopped and looked at each other before continuing on their way. The atmosphere around the path was dark and gloomy. It made Harry's hair stand on end. He could tell by looking at Ron's face that he was nervous. Hermione, however, didn't look in the least bit frightened. On the contrary, she looked very determined and pleased.

"Can we stop for a moment?" Ron asked. "My feet are killing me." Hermione stopped and turned to look at him.

"No Ron, I'm sorry, but that is not an option right now. We have to get all the way down this path. And then we may rest. Don't look at me like that. I know you're tired, I am too and I want just as much to be able to stop as you do. But there's a reason why we must keep going until we reach the end of the path."

"And why is that?" Ron asked, rather angrily. However, Hermione kept her voice steady and calm when she responded.

"Oh Ronald, don't you know anything?" She rolled her eyes. "This is the snake path. Why do you think it twists so much? It's because the path slithers through the hills like a snake."

"So? That doesn't explain why we can't stop and rest."

"Ron, the twisting of the path isn't the only reason this is called the snake path."

"It's because the surrounding areas are littered with snakes," Harry said. Hermione looked at him, stunned.

"That's right Harry, but how did you know that?" Harry pointed at the grassy area just behind her. When Ron and Hermione turned to see what he was pointing at, a long black snake was slithering onto the path. It was headed directly for Hermione and its fangs were bared. It was on the verge of biting her. Thinking quickly, Harry spoke to it in parsel tongue, telling it to go away and leave them alone. Instead, the snake turned its eyes on Harry and started to head for him.

"HARRY!" Hermione cried. Harry hastily began backing away from the snake. He had completely given up trying to talk to it. It obviously wasn't nearly as obedient or friendly as some of the other snakes he had communicated with. Even the basilisk wasn't this disobeying and it killed people with its stare. Harry kept backing away until he backed into a tree. He was cornered. There was nothing he could do, the snake was going to bite him and then his whole life would flash before his eyes and he would be dead. Lord Voldemort would live on to terrify and kill wizards and witches everywhere. No one would be safe from harm, not even the muggles. Harry squeezed his eyes tight, bracing himself for the pain of the bite but it never came.

When Harry finally opened his eyes the snake was lying on the ground motionless. It seemed to be dead. When he looked closer, he noticed to small holes in its body near the head. And slithering around Harry happily was a small green garden snake. It was apparent that the garden snake came to his rescue but how could a little harmless garden snake kill a big black deadly snake? Harry didn't know but he didn't care, he was just grateful that his life had been saved. He looked at Hermione. Her face was starting to gain back its color as it had been white with fright. Then he looked out Ron whose face was all blue. He had been holding his breath the whole time and had only just now released it and begun to breathe again.

"Good God Harry!" Hermione shouted. "You were nearly killed. You shouldn't have spoken to that snake. What were you thinking!" She started to shake him. But Harry just looked at her with love and kindness in his eyes.

"What was I thinking? I was thinking that I needed to save your life. You don't deserve to die anymore than I do. I rather have that snake after me than biting you. If I hadn't done anything and that snake had bitten you, you would be lying here dead and I would never be able to forgive myself. I am so glad I am smarter than that."

"You should be glad that you know parsel tongue. Otherwise, we would've all been doomed!" Ron said suddenly. Harry and Hermione both looked at him. They had not expected him to be able to say much of anything at all. "What?"

"Nothing," said Hermione. "We just weren't expecting you to be able to speak that's all. You usually become speechless in these kind of situations." Ron suddenly realized what she was pointing out and grinned at himself. "Well, at least I don't wet my pants when I'm scared like that Ravenclaw fifth year!" He started to laugh and a few moments later Harry and Hermione started to laugh too. It was pretty funny even though it was sad that a fifthteen year old kid still wet his pants when he was scared. The guy was such a baby that Harry, Ron, and Hermione thought he ought to have been put in Hufflepuff.

"We shouldn't be laughing," Hermione said, "It's very rude. Especially when we are talking about a problem that is probably associated with a medical diagnosis."

"You're right," Harry said. He looked down and noticed that the little green garden snake was still circling him. He bent down and picked it up. It looked at him with its big brown eyes. "Hey little guy," Harry said in his regular English tongue. "What are you still doing down there?"

"_Can I tag along with you?" _the snake said. Harry smiled.

"What is it?" Ron asked.

"The snake wants to know if it can come along."

"Well I don't see why not," Hermione said, "It's a perfectly harmless little snake. Besides, I think it's rather cute." She grinned and reached her hand out to stroke the top of the snake's head. It's eyes clothes in relaxation and it flicked out his tongue to give Hermione's hand a little affectionate lick.

"Okay, Hermione," said Ron, "You are starting freak me out. Can you please return to normal so we can move on?"

"Only if you agree that the snake can come along too," Hermione said a little flatly.

"I never said it couldn't!" Ron shouted.

"Guys, come on now," Harry jumped in. "Now is not the time to be arguing. We're on a mission, remember? Alright, it's settled, the snake can come with us." The snake hissed with joy and gave Harry's hand a playful nibble. "Now, what am I going to call you?"

"_My name is Sleek,"_ the snake hissed.

"Oh, is that so?" Harry said. The snake nodded its head.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"The snake says his name is Sleek. So I guess that is what we will be calling him. I never knew snakes already had names."

"Harry, snakes have their own language, which means they have their own world, which means they already have names. Sleek is probably what his parents named him when he was born."

"That's another thing too," Ron said, "How are snakes born?"

"Well," began Harry, "The mother lays an egg and the baby snake hatches out of the egg. That should be simple enough for you to understand."

"And just what it that supposed to mean!" Ron asked angrily.

"Nothing, I'm just playing with you Ron." Ron looked unconvinced but smiled when Harry started laughing. "Don't be so shallow Ron." Ron playful punched Harry on the shoulder and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"What?" Ron asked.

"You boys rough house and mess around way to much. If you don't mind, we are on a serious mission here. We don't have time for you two to be fooling around. Now Harry, put that snake around your neck or something and let's get a move on. I don't want to be on this path much longer. It seems to be about lunch time for these snakes and I don't want to be on the menu!" She picked up her backpack and slung back on. She had taken it off to remove her water bottle to have a drink. Harry and Ron looked at each other.

"Since when was socking someone in the shoulder rough housing?" Ron asked. He looked at Hermione like she was crazy.

"Since any mode of violent play is considered rough housing. This is exactly how kids get interested in boxing and wrestling. It really isn't good. All that stuff is false anyway." It was Ron's turn to roll his eyes. "What?"

"Nothing," Ron said. He leaned close to Harry and whispered in his ear, "Girls! They don't understand anything in a man's life!" Harry chuckled softly so Hermione wouldn't hear although he really didn't find anything funny about what Ron had said. On the contrary, he found it quite rude but he wasn't about to tell Ron that. In any sense, he was actually on Hermione's side of the equation this time. Hermione stared at Ron. She looked rather hurt.

"And just what are you whispering about me back there?"

"Nothing, nothing at all," Ron responded, trying to stifle a giggle.

The three continued to walk in silence for the next several minutes. No one wanted to say a word for fear that it would offend one or both of the other two. They didn't need to be on unfriendly terms right now. They needed to work together and there was no way they would be able to work together if they were all mad at each other. And so they walked, not a word being said. Finally after what seemed like years they met the end of the path and a village.

"Come on," said Hermione, "It's getting late. We should find a place to stay for the night."

"But Hermione," Harry said, "How are we going to get a place to stay, we don't have any muggle money?"

"You might not but I do!" Harry's mouth dropped open as she reached in her pocket and pulled out a very large was of muggle money. It looked like nothing but one hundred pound notes.

"Hermione," Harry shouted, "How did you get all that?" Hermione just shrugged before she responded in a cool and casual voice.

"My parents give me two hundred dollars every year on my birthday to spend on whatever I want as long as it's not sweets. I've been saving at least half of every two hundred they've given me. And sometimes I saved the whole thing! So now I have all this money. It should be useful on our journey. Now come, on, let's go." Harry and Ron looked at each other and followed her down into the village.


	2. The Pairner Inn

Chapter 2

The Pairner Inn

They walked through the streets of the small village looking for a place to stay. It was getting darker and they were very hungry. It didn't help that the village had no street lamps to read the signs on the buildings. So, although she hated to do it, Hermione pulled out her wand and muttered, "_Lumos!" _ Instantly the wand tip lit up and she carefully maneuvered it so they could read the signs without anyone noticing what they were using to see.

They walked on through the village for about ten minutes before finally spotting a small inn on Wayland Street. Hermione looked at the other two and put the wand light out. They headed for the door and then stopped. The three of them each took a deep breath and then Harry pushed open the door.

The atmosphere inside the inn was warm and cozy. A desk stood back by a wall in the far corner. To the right was a doorway open to a flight of stairs that lead down instead of up. That must've been why the inn had looked to small to have more than one floor. A crackling fire blazed in the fireplace to the left of the front door. A clutter of comfortable chairs surrounded it. On the other side of the front door, there stood a long table with a single candle ablaze in the middle of it. There were eight chairs surrounding the table. There were torches on the walls and the foundation was made of a strong sturdy cedar wood. Altogether, the whole inn was rather welcoming.

Hermione approached the desk and Harry and Ron followed her, making sure to keep close together as none of them had ever traveled anywhere without an adult. When she got there the inn keeper looked up from the magazine he was reading and smiled gently.

"Hello young lady," he said, "What may I do for you?" Hermione softly sighed with relief at the sound of his kind voice.

"Please sir," she said, "My friends and I are on a journey and we need a place to stay for the night. Would you mind providing us with a room? Don't worry about money, I can pay for it." The inn keeper smiled at her again.

"Of course, young lady, I'll give you the finest and biggest room in the inn. It even has its own kitchen and it's stocked with food if you are hungry. It'll be like having your own little place to live." Hermione smiled brightly.

"Thank you, sir. How much will that be?"

"That will be five galleons please."

"Alright, let me just get my money out here." She began to look through her purse when she realized what he had said. "Wait a minute, did you just say galleons?"

"That's right."

"Then you must be a wizard. But hold on, do you say that to all your guests?"

"Sure do."

"But don't the muggles look at you weird?"

"The muggles? Heavens no, they don't even know the inn exists. Just like the Leaky Cauldron in London, the Pairner Inn is invisible to the muggle eye. So naturally, the only guests we get are witches and wizards. But what I have to know is why are you kids going on a journey now? You don't look old enough to have graduated from school yet. You're going to miss out on your last one or two years."

"Actually," began Harry, "We do not intend on attending Hogwarts our seventh year of school. I am on a mission and I will not settle down until I do what has to be done!" He slammed a fist into the palm of his other hand and the inn keeper looked at him wide-eyed.

"Say, aren't you Harry Potter?" Harry nodded. "Well in that case, the room is free. Let me guess, you are off to destroy you-know-who, right?" Harry nodded again and the inn keeper smiled at him. "Good going. The wizarding world will be a much better place without him in the way. You know he killed my son?" Harry shook his head. He felt a great deal of remorse for the inn keeper. "Yep, and just last year at about this time maybe a little later, he killed my wife. Maybe you know her, Amelia Bones?"

"Amelia Bones?" said Harry, "You're Susan's father?" The inn keeper nodded.

"That's right. Is Susan a friend of yours?"

"Well, sort of. I've talked to her before but I've never really hung out with her. Your daughter was very shy in the beginning but she's loosened up a lot. She's not very shy anymore. In fact I think she may have a boyfriend but I'm not sure." Mr. Bones smiled.

"Is that right?"

"So, you're really her father?" Ron asked. "I thought you worked at the ministry like her mother did."

"Well, I did work at the ministry for some time but without Amelia around to help out, I had to quit and get a job that would pay me more so I could afford to take care of Susan and make sure she has everything she needs. So, I got a job here, at Mr. Pairner's inn. When I told him my situation, he made me inn keeper and offered to pay three times the amount he normally paid. Well, I certainly couldn't pass that up. With that, I would be making more than me and Amelia made together. It was an offer I couldn't refuse. So now, Susan and I live on the bottom floor of the inn in the inn keeper's apartment. She's down there right now if you would like to go see her. Just take the stairs all the way to the bottom." Harry, Ron, and Hermione gave him their thanks and headed for the stairs. "Oh!" Mr. Bones called out, "I almost forgot! Here's your room key!" Hermione ran back, took the key, and called out another thanks as she ran to catch back up with Harry and Ron who were already half way down the first flight of stairs.

The trio raced down the stairs. They had totally forgotten to tell Susan how sorry they were about her mother's death the previous year at school. Now they had to make up with lost time. When they reached the bottom of the stairs, they spotted a door to the right. They walked over and stood in front of it.

**Inn Keeper's Apartment**

"Well, this is it," Hermione said. She knocked on the door and held her breath. A few moments later, a girl no older than seventeen with long red hair opened the door. She looked a little tired as if she had been napping. Her eyes went wide with shock when she saw the three of them standing there.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione! What are you three doing here!" The surprise of the trio at her door seemed to wake her up. She was a lot more enthusiastic than she had looked when she first open the door.

"We're on a journey and we stopped here for the night," Harry said.

"You stopped here, at our inn?" She looked as though she was even more shocked by this sudden news. "Well, don't just stand there, come on in. She stepped aside to let the three of them in. Then, she shut the door behind them. "So, does this journey have anything to do with you-know-who?"

"Oh, it has everything to do with him," Harry said. Susan nodded.

"I kind of figured as much. I didn't think you would just stand on the sidelines and wait for him to come to you. Especially, not after Dumbledore was killed. No, I figured you'd be out there trying to find him and make him pay for everything he's done. Please, Harry, I beg of you, make him pay as much for killing my mum as you make him pay for killing your parents and Dumbledore. You don't have to do for you but do it for me so that I may have my revenge for what he did." Harry nodded.

"Alright Susan, I'll be sure to do that for you."

"Thank you Harry." She hugged him and Harry smiled and hugged her back. It was nice to do that he was still able to do things for others. He knew that if he did this, it might make Susan feel a lot better. That was one of the reasons he had agreed to do it for her. He wanted to see the bright and cheery Susan again, not this dreary and tired one. It didn't make sense for Susan to try and sleep all her troubles away. There was no way that was going to get her anywhere.

"You're welcome Susan. Now, I hope this will help you start to feel better. I know your mum was very important to you. Mine was important to me even though I never really got the chance to get to know her. I don't know what's worse, losing a parent you never really knew or losing a parent you knew for several years and got the chance to love."

"Honestly," said Susan, "I think they're both bad. I don't think either one is worse than the other because if you look at it, they're both worse than the other in their own way, making them equal. You see, losing a parent that you never got the chance to really develop a relationship with is worse because that parent will never be able to hug you and you will never be able to hug that parent nor will you ever really get to know what that parent may have been like. And on the other hand, having a parent there while you grow up and then all of a sudden losing them is a major heartbreak because you remember everything about that parent and realize that you will never get to hug them or kiss them again nor will you ever really get to hear them say I love you anymore. So you see they are both equal. Neither is worse than the other."

"That makes perfect sense," Harry responded. "I'm still sorry that you lost your mother thought. That must've been really hard for you and your dad. I do hope that I can help you to feel better."

"Um, no offence Susan, but, did your dad love your mum?" asked Ron. "He seemed a little to cheery for someone who'd just lost his wife no more than a year ago."

"Oh! Of course he loved my mum. My dad's just always been one of those 'Look on the bright side of things' kind of people. That's why he seems to be all happy but inside he's hurting, he's hurting really bad. I know because I can hear him crying sometimes at night. I think he dreams about my mum all the time. He really does miss her."

"Oh, I see what you're saying now. Thanks for clearing that up for me, I really was a little bit confused. It isn't everyday you see someone all cheery even though they've just recently lost a loved one."

"Yeah, it's not too common. Well, I was trying to do some studying but I guess I fell asleep. If you don't mind I really should get back to work. It was nice of you to stop by and pay your respects to me though. I shall be happy to perhaps maybe see you tomorrow before you head out on the next leg of your journey."

"That would be nice," said Hermione. She gestured to Harry and Ron. "Come on you two, we better let her get to work. Hopefully she won't fall asleep again. It seems like she's doing some really important studying." She looked back at Susan and smiled. Susan laughed, waved bye and shut the door. Hermione turned back to Harry and Ron. "Alright, we better find that room. We need to eat and get some sleep. We need to get an early start in the morning." Harry and Ron nodded.

"Well, I guess now we know why Susan's usually so cheery all the time," said Ron. "She gets it from her dad. Only I think her dad's cheeriness is much stronger. She seems to be depressed about her mother's death. And he's just trying to look on the bright side of things." Harry and Hermione agreed.

They climbed back up the stairs until they reached the third level under the lobby. Once they reached the landing they split up down the hallways to search for the room. Whoever found it would go and get the other two and bring them back. Then they planned on going in the room, eating, and going straight to bed. As the saying goes, "The early bird catches the worm," or "Early to bed, early to rise." They needed to be good and rested for their next day's traveling.

As it turned out, Hermione wound up finding the room. She went and found the other two and they went in as planned. But when they opened the door, they were amazed to find something much nicer than expected. The room wasn't just a room, it was a suite. And it was as nice as a luxury apartment. All of them gazed around in amazement.

"Holy shit," Ron cried. "This is a guest room! Looks more like some celebrity's apartment to me." He was gazing wide-eyed around the room.

"Well," Harry said, "Mr. Bones did say that he was going to give us the best room in the whole inn. I wonder how much food is in the refrigerator." He started to wander into the kitchen but Hermione pulled him back.

"Hold it chow monster. We've got a slight problem. There's only one bedroom. You see, it would work if there were two but one, I don't know about that."

"Uh, Hermione," said Ron, "How would three people work with two bedrooms?"

"Simple," Harry answered. "One person could take one bedroom, one person could take the other bedroom, and the last person could sleep on the couch. Isn't that right Hermione?"

"That's right. You see, it would work with two bedrooms but in our situation, there is only one. That means either all three of us have to bunk together, or two people sleep in the bedroom and one person sleeps on the couch. Those are our options. I would say to people can sleep in the living room and one person could get the bedroom but there is only room for one to sleep in the living room."

"Well, that's easily solved then. You can have the living room and Harry and I will take the bedroom. Can we eat now?"

"Hold it fly boy!" Harry said. And it was his turn to pull someone back. "If it really was that simple, Hermione wouldn't have pointed out the problem in the first place. There has to be some sort of catch. Okay Hermione, lay it on us."

"I absolutely have to sleep in the bed. I can't get comfortable on the couch. I never have been able to sleep on a couch no matter how comfortable it is. So, the catch is this, one of you boys is going to have to share the room with me. And to be honest, no offense to you Ron, but I'd feel much more comfortable if Harry slept in the room with me. And no, it's not a safety issue. It's just, well, I rather not risk us getting into an argument while were here and you know if you and I are alone together, we're liable to start some sort of row." Ron nodded to show that he understood what she meant.

"Alright, I'll sleep on the couch then, no big deal." He walked into the living room and sat his backpack down on the couch. "This should be no trouble for me. I used to fall asleep on the couch all the time when I was little. So, I will have no problem sleeping on the couch. You two can go and have your fun." He winked devilishly and hurried into the kitchen.

"Oooooooo, when I get my hands on that Ronald Weasley, I swear he'll never hear the end of it!" Hermione shouted, storming into the bedroom to put her backpack down. Harry followed her.

"Calm down Hermione, I'm sure Ron didn't mean it. You know how he is. He's just emphasizing on what everyone at school's been saying. Besides, you said you didn't want to start a row with him. That's exactly what this little outburst is going to do if you don't watch yourself. Don't get mad at me, I'm just warning you."

"I know," Hermione said with a sigh. "You're right Harry, I need to stop letting his little antics and jokes get to me. That's probably why we fight so much. Because I get mad at almost every little thing the poor guy does. You know, this may sound strange, but maybe if I had a boyfriend, I'd become a little looser. You guys might have more fun around me if I was looser because then I'd be open to more ideas and I wouldn't go against you two so often."

"Yes, Hermione, you do go against me and Ron quite a lot but that doesn't make me like you any less. I like you just the way you are. If you want to loosen up, that's fine. If you don't, that's okay too. I like you for you Hermione, not for what you do. You are a great girl in my opinion and that's what makes you beautiful both inside and out."

"Why Harry, that is one of the smartest things I ever heard you say." Then, Hermione did something Harry had not been expecting. She walked over to him, leaned up, and kissed him firmly and passionately on the lips. At first Harry didn't know how to respond but then he let his mouth do the work and slipped into the kiss enjoying every moment of it. He soon deepened the kiss and wrapped his arms around Hermione's back. She wrapped her arms around his neck in response.

Suddenly, Ron burst through the door. Harry and Hermione pulled out of the kiss so fast to look at him that they had no time to remember to remove their arms. Ron stood there gaping at them. He looked as though he had been about to ask them a question but all thoughts were erased from his mind. Harry and Hermione knew that he was rooted to the spot and was wondering exactly what it was he had interrupted. Well, actually, Harry thought that Ron had to have some idea about what was going on but he couldn't be sure.

"What were you two just doing! And why are you standing there like that!" Ron's mouth dropped open. "You two were kissing, weren't you? You were going to have sex!" Hermione's eyes went wide.

"Now Ron, what on ever made you think that Harry and I were going to do something like that!" She was a little bit hurt that Ron would automatically assume something like that. She didn't think Ron was that kind of person. But than again, you find out new things about your friends everyday. "I did not once think of sex! I am hurt that you would think something like that!"

"Well, you might not have been thinking of sex," Ron said, "But Harry may be an entirely different story. You should know by now that guys only think with their dicks!" Hermione looked at him for a moment and then started laughing. "What's so funny!"

"I'm sorry, Ron, it's just the idea that YOU would ever think with your dick. Why Ronald, I don't think I've ever even seen you involved in any flirting. Forgive for saying so but I think you're trying to peg that on us because you're embarrassed that you never even had sex with a girl."

"That's not true! I did have a girlfriend you know!" Hermione could tell that Ron was getting angry but she didn't back down.

"Yeah Lavender. And you two practically made a living out of snogging each other but that's all you ever did. You never did anything in the way of sexual intercourse."

"How would you know what Lavender and I have done? You were never around!" Ron yelled angrily. "You were angry with me because at the time you liked me and you were jealous of her!"

"Oh yeah Ron, that is so like you. Realize the truth after it's long gone."

"And what's that supposed to mean!"

"She doesn't like you that way anymore, mate. You lost your chance," Harry said, entering the argument. "Now, can we please stop arguing? Don't forget, we've got a job to do and it's not going to work very well if you two keep bickering." Ron and Hermione nodded.

"You're right Harry," Hermione said and Ron agreed.

"And if you really want to know Hermione," Ron began, "You were right I never had any kind of sexual relationship with Lavender. I was waiting for someone who meant more to me, someone like you. But you don't like me anymore. So, I don't know what to do now."

"Oh Ron, just because I don't like you that way anymore, doesn't mean I won't be honored to be the girl you want to lose it to. But we should talk about this when it's more necessary. Like when the Dark Lord is gone. At least then we'll know it's safe to have children." She laughed and Ron turned a bright shade of red.

"But Hermione, don't you want Harry to take yours?"

"Oh! Um…" Hermione turned a deep shade of pink and looked down at her feet. "I've already…um…lost mine." Harry and Ron looked at her with curiosity.

"What?" Harry asked. "You've already lost yours?" Ron was too surprised by this news to say anything. "Who did you lose it to? How did you lose it?"

"First of all, who did it is none of your concern and that's because I don't want you two going off to beat the person to the ground when I finish telling you this." Harry and Ron looked worried.

"Beat the person to the ground?" Harry asked, "Hermione, what exactly are you trying to say? Did someone rape you? If they did they're going to pay but not by fighting. Hermione, if someone raped you, you have to tell us who. The person has to be turned in. Justice has to be done. So tell me now, did someone rape you?" Hermione looked down at the ground again. Slowly, she nodded her head. "Oh shit! Who would do such a horrible thing!" Ron now had a look on his face that seemed to be a mixture of sympathy and anger. He walked over to Hermione and put his arms around her.

"If I tell you, will you promise not to go beat the person up?"

"Why on earth do you think Ron and I would go beat the person up?"

"Oh trust me, you would."

"Fine, if you tell us, we promise not to go and beat the person up. If that is what it takes to get you to tell us so we can find someone to talk to and make sure this person doesn't get away with this unpunished, than we will do it!" Harry said.

"Ron?" Ron looked at her and nodded.

"Anything for you Hermione," he said. She smiled at him weakly. Then she looked up and straightened herself out.

"Alright, I'll tell you. It was…it was…"

"Come on Hermione, who was it?" Ron asked. "You know you can tell us anything." Hermione nodded and took a deep breath.

"It was Malfoy," she said quickly. Harry and Ron looked at her, their eyes wide with shock. Again, Ron was speechless.

"What?" Harry said. "Malfoy? That bastard! Ooooooooo, I am so going to get him for this! And it won't be by fighting. I promised you it wouldn't be and I am true to my word." He was silent for a moment. "Wait a minute! Malfoy? Why would Malfoy want to rape you? He hates you. He wouldn't even go near you with a ten foot pole!" Hermione shook her head.

"No idea. I think maybe it must've been planned or something because the whole time he kept whispering to someone I didn't think was there because I didn't see anyone. On top of that, I noticed a walky-talky lying on the ground nearby. Malfoy's up to something, I just don't know what. And now I'm afraid, I may be pregnant!"

"Pregnant?" Harry asked calmly. "What makes you think you're pregnant?"

"Because he didn't use a condom and I'm a week overdue for my monthly visit from Aunt Flow."

"You mean your period's late?" Ron said suddenly. Hermione blushed and nodded slowly. "Damnit that Draco! I swear if Hermione is pregnant, he will pay for this."

"What do you mean if Hermione's pregnant? He's going to pay for it anyway!" Harry shouted. Ron nodded agreement.

"Right! Don't worry, Hermione, we'll take care of this. We should probably get you to a doctor and have you looked at while we're at it." Hermione nodded, smiled, and threw her arms around both of them.

"Well, that's enough talking. We should eat and then get some sleep. We have an early start in the morning." She kissed Harry on the cheek and gave Ron a hug and headed out of the room. Ron looked at Harry who just shrugged and started for the door. When he reached he spun around for one last word.

"She's right. We do have an early start in the morning and our first priority is finding a doctor and getting her checked out." Ron nodded and Harry turned and left the room. Ron sighed heavily and followed pursuit.


	3. Test Results

Chapter 3

Test Results

The next morning, the trio headed thanked Mr. Bones and left to find a hospital. Of course, Hermione had no idea that that was what Harry and Ron had in mind. She thought they would be dealing with that later and that now they were going to continue on their journey. But after about half an hour of wandering the town, she started to get a little suspicious. She knew there had to be a reason for staying in the village because if there wasn't Harry would've lead them out and on down the road by now. She was certain it couldn't be that long a walk through. Especially, since she could see the other end. This village wasn't very big at all. Or maybe that was just the one way because the further they walked away from the road, the more village they seemed to find. She thought about asking Harry what he was doing but didn't because his face was set with so much determination that she thought it would be impossible to even get his attention. She wondered what he was determined about. And when they finally reached a large building about fourty-five minutes after they left the inn, she thought she knew what was going on. Especially, after she read the sign above the entrance.

**Village Hospital**

"Harry, I thought we weren't going to settle this matter until after Voldemort had been destroyed," Hermione said curiously. To her surprise, Harry turned and looked at her.

"No, we said we wouldn't take care of Malfoy until after Voldemort had been destroyed. As for the fact that you may be pregnant, I'd rather know now than find out after the baby is born. That way, we'll be able to get prepared for its birth and we won't have to give up for adoption."

"Why would we have to give it up for adoption if we waited until it was born to find out about it?" Ron asked. Hermione sighed and looked at him.

"Because Ron, if we didn't know about it, we won't have anything to take care of it. And if we don't have anything to take care of it, than there is no way we could keep it. You see, you have to be prepared for a baby. You can't just let life slip by not knowing you're going to have a baby and all of a sudden have it be born. Then how would you take care of it? What would it eat? How would you bath it? Where would it sleep? How would you change it? There are a lot of things you need to think about when preparing for baby's arrival. It's not like the baby will be born and all of a sudden you have all of its needs."

"Oh," was all Ron said. He followed Harry and Hermione into the hospital. Harry walked up to the main desk.

"Um, excuse me?"

"Yes?" said the receptionist. She looked up at the trio with kind eyes and a smile on her face. "How may I help you dear?"

"Could you please tell me where to find the maternity ward here?"

"Of course I can. It's on the third floor, east wing. It shouldn't be too hard to find. You just take the elevator and turn left when you get off."

"Thank you," Harry said. The receptionist smiled and nodded at him. He turned back to the other two. "Come on you guys." They nodded and followed him.

Harry led the way to the elevator and pressed the up button. Within a few moments the elevator arrived and opened its doors. The trio climbed aboard and Harry pressed the button for the third floor. The elevator doors slid shut and it began to climb upward. About thirty seconds later, the doors slid open again and Harry, Ron, and Hermione stepped off.

"Okay, she said to turn left when we got off the elevator. If it's in the east wing and all we need to do is turn left and go straight, than the elevator must be facing south."

"Uh…," Hermione said. "That's right Harry. But why is it relevant to know what direction the elevator is facing?"

"It's not. I was just making an observation." Hermione frowned.

"Harry, this is not time to be making useless observations. Now, if we are going to go find out if I am pregnant, I would like to go and get it done. We have a job to do and I don't want to waste any more time than I have to."

"Okay, okay. Calm down Hermione. All we have to do is turn left and go straight. We should find it in a jiffy." He turned to the left and started to walk down the hall. Ron and Hermione looked at each other, shrugged, and followed him.

They walked for about five minutes before they spotted a pair of double doors with a sign stating it was the maternity ward. The trio glanced at each other and Ron gulped. Hermione looked rather pale but Harry was determined to be the one, if only one, that wasn't frightened. He took a deep breath and pushed through the doors. Ron and Hermione followed close behind. Harry led the way up to the front desk. He looked down at the nurse who looked up at him with a confused expression on her face.

"Yes, how may I help you?" The nurse's voice was kind but she still seemed to be confused.

"Um, pardon me ma'am," Harry said, "But my friend here needs a pregnancy test." He looked at Hermione, apparently wondering if it was alright for him to tell the nurse why. She nodded her permission and mouthed that it would be a good idea because she should get checked out for any signs of an STD. Harry turned back to the nurse, "You see, she was raped by one of the students at our school and she's overdue for her you-know-what." The nurse nodded and smiled.

"And what's your name dear?" she asked Hermione.

"Hermione Granger." Hermione watched as the nurse took down her name.

"Age?"

"Eighteen."

"Height?"

"Five foot four."

"Weight?"

"One hundred and twenty pounds."

"Okay let's see, your hair is brown, your eyes are brown. Can you tell you address dear?"

"Twenty-one Bayleur Boulevard, London, England."

"Thank you dear. Please have a seat. You should be seen shortly." Hermione thanked the nurse and sat down in one of the chairs in the waiting room. Harry sat down on one side of her and Ron sat down on the other side. She looked very nervous. Harry proceeded to calm her by patting her hand. She smiled weakly at him and Ron grinned. But when he saw Harry scowl at him, he dropped his grin and tried to look more serious. Him being Ron of course, it was almost impossible. Ron could look everything but serious.

"Don't worry Hermione," Harry said, "It's going to be alright. Would you like me to go into the exam room with you?" Hermione threw her arms around him and Harry hugged her close.

"Oh Harry, would you?" Harry nodded and Hermione let out a sigh of relief. Ron just grinned again.

"What? You don't want me to go too?" he asked in false anger. Hermione turned and looked at him and smiled.

"Of course I want you to come. It's just that, well, hospitals usually have a rule of only one person is allowed in the exam room with the patient. And Harry already offered. You're not mad are you?"

"Of course I'm not mad. I was joking. I knew that. And besides, I would've suggested Harry go with you anyway. He would probably be a better calmer than I would. I'm usually all about the panic and you don't need that. You're already worried enough as it is. I don't want to make it worse. So it's a good idea that Harry's going with you instead of me." Hermione smiled with relief.

"Thank goodness. I thought you were mad at me Ron."

"Me? Mad at you? Nah, I could never be mad at you."

"Ron?" Hermione asked with a stop-lying-and-tell-the-truth tone to her voice.

"Okay, okay, so maybe sometimes we do get in some pretty bad rows. But you know what?"

"What?"

"It doesn't make me like you any less." Hermione smiled and hugged him. He put his arms around her warmly and pulled her closer to him. "I may not seem like the brightest crayon in the box but there are things I definitely know how to handle. Right now, if anyone you need, it's Harry. And don't forget, I'll be right here if you decide you need me too. I just want you to know that if you ever need someone to talk to or a shoulder to cry on and Harry's not around, I'd be glad to be there for you. I'm always here Hermione, I'm always here."

"That has got to be the smartest thing I have ever heard you say Ron," Hermione said, kissing him on the cheek. At that moment, the doors leading to the exam rooms swung open and a nurse stepped out with a clipboard.

"Hermione Granger?" the nurse called. Hermione took a deep breath and got up. Ron quickly rubbed her back as if to say "you'll be fine." Harry stood up and followed her. "Hello," the nurse said when Hermione had approached her. "Please follow me." She looked back at Harry. "Are you sure you want a guy to come with you dear?"

"He's one of my best friends. And besides, I don't have another girl with me. It's just me and my two best friends. We've been really close ever since we were eleven years of age. Okay, I may have been twelve but still. I know I can trust him." The nurse nodded and led the two of them to an exam room. She handed Hermione a hospital gown.

"Here, put this on. It will make it easier for the doctor to exam you for any signs of an STD. As for the pregnancy test, well, we'll have to draw blood for that. You see, taking blood to test for pregnancy, is the most effective way of getting an accurate result."

"I knew that." The nurse smiled and left the room.

"The doctor will be with you shortly." Hermione nodded her thanks as she watched the nurse stroll off down the hall.

"Do you want me to turn around while you're getting changed?" Harry suddenly asked her.

"Huh? Oh, no, that's alright, you don't have to. Besides, I will probably need your help tying it shut in the back. And you know, we know each other so well, I feel comfortable enough to change around you. Even if Ron had been in here, I wouldn't have minded changing in front of him either." Harry smiled and helped her out of her jacket. He stepped up next to the bed and drew the curtain around them to allow privacy from passers-by.

"You know Hermione, Ron might have something up his sleeve. That might be the real reason that he said it is okay for me to come with you instead of him." He winked at her and she laughed as she pulled off her shirt. Harry held his breath. He hadn't realized how mature Hermione's body had gotten. Every time he saw her, she was always wearing either a school robe or an oversized sweater. It was only now that she had taken off her shirt that he realized how good nature had been to her. She could be no smaller than a D cup. Harry shook his head. Why on earth was he paying attention to Hermione's breast size? He didn't know. He proceeded to help her get the gown on and tied it around her back. Then, he held his breath again as she slid off her pants and then her underwear too. "Um, Hermione?"

"Yes? What's wrong Harry?" she said as she tossed her underwear, which happened to be a thong, on top of her pants.

"Why are you taking your underwear off?"

"Well, I can't very well get tested for STDs if I leave them on now can I?" Harry's face turned bright red and Hermione laughed warmly. "Am I to believe that you are so distracted with seeing me take off my clothes that it is causing you to not think straight?" Harry looked up at her and smiled weakly. "Ohhhhhhhh, Harry, you want to see me naked, don't you? No wait, that's not it? You're embarrassed to see me naked, is that right?" Harry blushed again and Hermione wrapped her arms around him. "Don't worry, I won't tell Ron." Harry sighed with relief.

"Thanks. He'd totally make a case of it if he knew. I don't think he'd think it possible for me to get embarrassed."

"Oh Harry, it's possible for anyone to get embarrassed. I probably would've done the same thing if I had seen you getting undressed." To herself she added, "Of course, I certainly wouldn't mind if I saw him naked."

"You, embarrassed? Why would you be embarrassed?"

"Well Harry, I've known you for a long time and you have definitely developed a body over the years. We've never been anything more than friends and in some ways I kind of think of you as a brother but since that's only in some ways, the only thing that would stop me from dating you is the fact that it could mess up our relationship as friends. I definitely don't want that to happen. Do you?"

"Of course I don't. That would be terrible. I'd hate to lose you as a friend Hermione. It would just hurt me so much. I don't know what I would do without you." Hermione smiled at him.

"Do you understand everything I told you thought?" Harry nodded and Hermione kissed him on the top of his head. "That hair of yours," she said, commenting on Harry's messy black hair that he had inherited from his father. "It's always going to be a mess isn't it?" Harry laughed.

"Yeah, I guess it is." Just then a doctor entered the room. He had a clipboard and by the looks of it, it had all the information that the nurse at the front desk had gotten from Hermione. Harry turned to look at him and the doctor smiled warmly.

"Hello there. I am Dr. Greene. You are Miss. Hermione Granger, I presume?" He looked at Hermione and she nodded. "Great!" He turned to Harry. "And just who might you be young man?"

"Oh!" Harry had not been expecting him to speak to him and so was taken aback when he did. "I'm sorry. I'm Harry Potter, one of Hermione's closest friends." He stuck out his hand and the doctor took it and they gave each other a firm shake.

"So, Harry, are you the father of this supposed baby?"

"No, I'm not. Hermione was raped by someone who really hates her guts. That's another reason why she's here. She wants to get looked at to make sure she doesn't have any STDs. But the main reason she's here is to get a pregnancy test."

"Well, okay. That we can do. I am going to have a laboratory assistant draw some blood from you first and then I will come in here and start running tests to see if you have any STDs. That way, you'll be occupied while you are waiting for your test results. I always try to find some way to keep my patients occupied while they are waiting for the results because they always get so antsy with anticipation and curiosity of whether or not the test is positive." Hermione nodded, showing that she understood what he was telling her.

"That's a very smart idea Dr. Greene," she said. He smiled down at her. Just then, a laboratory assistant came in, wheeling a cart with all the necessary supplies to run a blood test. Harry noticed that Hermione's body got very tense.

"What's wrong Hermione? Why are you so tense?" he asked.

"I hate needles, that's all."

"Oh, don't worry about it. I'll be right here beside you. I can even hold your hand if you want me to." Hermione smiled and took hold of Harry's outstretched hand. "There, does that feel better?" Hermione nodded.

The assistant wrapped a stretchy band around Hermione's upper arm and tightened it so that the vein would be exposed. Then she picked up a package that had a butterfly needle inside it. While she was preparing it to draw Hermione's blood, Hermione asked the doctor a question.

"Why is she going to use the butterfly needle? Isn't that the sharpest?"

"It is the sharpest. But that's what makes it the most effective."

"Oh," was all Hermione could say in response. She gave a huge gulp.

"It's okay Hermione," Harry said, "If you get scared, you can squeeze my hand as hard as you like." Hermione looked down at him and Harry could see the fear in her eyes.

"Are you sure about that?" she asked.

"I'm positive. Don't worry I've been through enough hard pain and dangers. You squeezing my hand will be as simple and painless as eating a piece of cake." Hermione nodded although she wasn't to sure that Harry was telling the truth. She thought he was saying that so that she would squeeze his hand because he knew that squeezing his hand would probably make her feel better.

"Are you ready?" Dr. Greene asked her. Hermione looked at the assistant, who was ready to draw her blood, gulped one last time, and nodded. She began to squeeze Harry's hand as tight as she could without breaking it. She looked down at him. He didn't flinch. Instead, he looked up at her and smiled, mouthing that everything would be okay. Feeling a little better, she took a deep breath and loosened her grip on Harry's hand.

"It might help if you look the other way dear," the assistant suggested. Hermione nodded and turned her head to face Harry, who of course was still holding her free hand. She took one more deep breath and shut her eyes tight. A moment later, she felt a stinging sensation in her right arm and she squeezed Harry's hand tight again. Less than a minute later, the stinging was gone. When she looked back at her arm, the assistant was applying a cotton ball to the spot where she had stuck the needle. A few more seconds later, she had placed another cotton ball on the spot and had fastened it down with a bandage. "All done, see that wasn't so hard, was it?" Hermione shook her head. She looked down at Harry and he smiled at her. The assistant took the blood samples and left the room.

"Well, your results should be up in a half or an hour or so," Dr. Greene said. "I will be right back. I have to go check some x-rays and then I will start your STD testing." Hermione nodded and the doctor left the room. She looked back at Harry.

"I'm so proud of you Hermione," Harry said. Hermione beamed. "You did so well. Better than most people who are afraid of needles. I knew you could do it! Way to go."

"Well, I couldn't have done it without you Harry." It was Harry's turn to beam now. He was pleased that Hermione believed his being there to hold her hand was what had gotten her through it. He knew that he was always somewhat of a comfort to Hermione and he was glad that he was. He smiled at her again and she smiled back. He looked down at his hand which still held Hermione's and got a sudden feeling that he didn't want to let go. Without thinking, he laced his fingers through hers and she looked at him curiously. Suddenly realizing what he had done, Harry quickly removed his hand and put it behind his back.

"Sorry," he said quietly.

"Don't be sorry. I rather liked having my fingers enlaced with yours," Hermione replied. Harry looked up at her, she smiled at him. Smiling back, he again clasped her hand and enlaced his fingers with hers. Hermione gave his hand a brief squeeze and turned to face the door.

Hermione could see the doctor heading back up the corridor. He was flipping through some papers on his clipboard. He stopped for a moment at the nurse's station and hung the clipboard on the wall. Then, he took down another clipboard and proceeded up the corridor. A moment later, he had re-entered the exam room where Harry and Hermione were waiting.

"Okay Miss. Granger, let's get to work on testing you for STDs, shall we?" Hermione nodded and he put the clipboard down on the counter. "Good then. I want you to lie back on the table and spread your legs for me." Hermione did as he said and not letting go of Harry's hand, pulled him back along the side of the table.

"Please don't let go," she whispered to him. Harry nodded and planted a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Don't worry, I won't." Hermione smiled in gratitude. The doctor had just finished pulling on a pair of white gloves and was now opening a package that held some sort of instrument that Hermione thought resembled a pair of pliers.

"Now don't be afraid, Miss. Granger, this shouldn't hurt at all. You will feel some discomfort and pressure but there should be no pain." Hermione nodded. She kept held of Harry's hand. A few moments later, she felt the doctor press the instrument up into her pelvic cavity. The doctor had been right, there was no pain but it was extremely uncomfortable. Harry kept his eyes on her face. She looked up at him and he could see the discomfort in her eyes. Moments later it was gone and doctor had pulled the instrument out. "Very good Miss. Granger. Now, the other thing I need to do will hurt a bit. I must take a few hairs from you pubic region." Hermione winced as she felt him pull out a few of her pubic hairs. "There we go, all done. I'll just send these samples up to the lab and soon we'll have our results."

"Aren't there more tests you're supposed to do?" Hermione asked.

"Not really. Most of the STDs will be detected through your blood test results."

"Oh, okay." The doctor smiled at her, took his samples and left the room. There was nothing to do now but wait. Hermione sighed heavily. She knew it would still be at least fifthteen more minutes before she got the results of her pregnancy test. She was getting more and more worried by the minute. Harry gave her hand a gentle squeeze and she looked at him again.

"Don't worry Hermione, everything is going to be alright, I promise. Just out of curiosity, when did this happen?" Hermione closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath.

"On the way home from Hogwarts at the end of last year. We were in the prefects' compartment and strangely enough, the only two prefects in there at the time. He must've done something to get all the other prefects out. Well, he didn't get Ron out. Ron did that on his own. It happened when Ron went to go talk to you for a while. At first I didn't think much of it but when all the other prefects started to have reasons to leave all of a sudden I began to get a little worried. All the while, the only one who never seemed to have reason to leave besides me was Malfoy. Finally, when it was just the two of us left, he got up, shut the compartment door and to my surprise locked it. I studied him for a moment and realized that he had the walky-talky I told you about clipped onto his pants. He pressed me up against the wall very hard and covered my mouth with his hand so that I couldn't scream. It was dreadful. You can very well guess what all came next."

"But Hermione, if he had his hand to your mouth, why didn't you just bite him?"

"I didn't have time. He replaced his hand with a piece of cloth that he used to gag me rather quickly. I think he was one step ahead of me. He must've thought that I might try to bite him so he was prepared to work quickly so I wouldn't get the chance."

"Wait a minute did you say this happened on the train home?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Hermione, that was almost a whole month ago! Why didn't you try to do something sooner?"

"I was afraid to tell my parents what had happened. But not for the usual reason of being afraid of what the rapist might do if I told. I was afraid that they would find it necessary to either not let me go back to wizarding school period or get me transferred to another school and I didn't want either of those things to happen."

"But Hermione, we're not going back to Hogwarts anyway so what difference would it have made?"

"It would've made a big difference Harry. You know that choosing not to go back and being made not to go back are two very different things. You know they're not the same."

"That's true." At that point a nurse entered the room with a clipboard in her hand. Harry and Hermione both turned to look at her anxiously. She smiled warmly at them.

"Well, I have some good news and what you may or may not think is bad news for you Miss. Granger." Harry and Hermione looked at each other with confused expressions. They didn't see how any kind of news could be either good or bad to them. But all the same, they waited to see what the nurse had to say, Hermione squeezing Harry's hand again. "Don't be so afraid, Miss. Granger you have nothing really to worry about. Nothing I am going to tell you is at all life threatening."

"Thank goodness!" Harry said. "So, what's the verdict?"

"Well, the good news is that you have tested negative for all STDs." Hermione heaved a sigh of relief. She was thankful that she didn't have any STDs. As for the pregnancy, she now had an idea of what was coming.

"And the results of the pregnancy test?" Harry asked raising his eyebrows. Hermione could tell that he had beads of swear rolling down his forehead. She knew he was nervous.

"Well, that's the news that will come as either good or bad to you. It's whatever kind of news you make it. Miss. Granger, congratulations, you're going to have a baby." Hermione's mouth dropped open and she looked at Harry. There were tears in her eyes and she buried her face in his arm. "I'm guessing she is taking it as bad news?"

"Don't take it the wrong way, ma'am," Harry replied. "It's just that, well, the person she was raped by, hates her terribly. I think she is sickened that she has to have his child now."

"Well we can always give you an abortion," the nurse said to Hermione.

"NO!" Hermione cried out, turning her head sharply to look at the nurse. "Just because I do not want this person to be the father of my baby doesn't mean I have to go and kill it before it even has a chance to have a life! I don't believe in abortion. That's murder of innocent children!"

"Okay, okay, calm down, you don't have to get the abortion if you don't want to. Now, Dr. Greene is writing up your release papers. I suggest you get dressed and wait patiently for him to bring them to you. They will have specific instructions on what to do since you are now pregnant."

"Um, ma'am," Harry began. The nurse turned back around as she head been heading out the door and looked at him.

"Yes?"

"Will it be possible to take care of all her needs even though we are traveling right now?"

"I don't see why not. I'll have the doctor make some copies of the release papers for you. Whenever it comes time for her to see a baby doctor, you just take them with you to the nearest hospital and show them to the nurse at the desk. I'm sure they would be happy to help out." She turned to leave again and Hermione stopped her.

"Excuse me, but how far along am I?"

"You are about two months, why?" Hermione and Harry both looked at each other wide-eyed.

"Two months!" Harry cried. "But it's only been about one month since she was raped!" He turned to look at Hermione. "Hermione, are you sure that's the only time he did it?"

"Yes, I'm positive."

"Well then, how can you be two months pregnant when you only did it that one time?" Hermione shook her head, she didn't know.

"Look on the bright side," the nurse said. "This means that the baby you're carrying may not be your rapist's child at all." She headed out of the room.

"Well, that's one good thing about it," Hermione said. Harry nodded in agreement. "Let's think, maybe we can come up with something." Harry nodded again and plopped down in a nearby chair, still holding Hermione's hand. Hermione got up, pulled her hand free and began to get dressed. When she had finished, she seated herself on the end of the exam table. Neither of them said a word for several moments. Finally, it was Harry that spoke up.

"I got it. I know the only possible way!"

"What's that?" Hermione asked curiously. She looked at him, an anxious expression on her face.

"It had to happen at that end of the year party you and I went to down in Hogsmeade. I remember Ron didn't go because he had detention. They didn't have butterbeer like was expected, but instead, they had a countless number of drinks we weren't familiar with which all turned out to be alcoholic so we decided to stick to just drinking punch. But a few cups later and we realized that someone must've spiked it because the room was spinning, remember?"

"Oh yeah, I remember that. I was the first one to mention the room spinning. You didn't seem to realize it until after I said something first."

"Right but I remember one thing better than everything else."

"What's that?"

"We didn't separate from each other and we stuck together like glue the entire night. I remember you had your arm linked through mine and you wouldn't let it go."

"Right, I was scared and I wanted to make sure I didn't lose you. I rejected any offers to dance as did you just to keep me comfortable. I remember that."

"Exactly, however, regardless of the fact that we knew the punch was spiked, we kept drinking anyway. I can't remember anything that happened after about ten-thirty. That's where my mind draws a blank."

"We must've been really drunk by then. But this doesn't explain how you know this is when it happened. We don't remember anything after ten-thirty."

"True but I do remember what happened the next day."

"Well what does that have to do with anything?"

"It was a Saturday morning. This was the weekend fifth through seventh years were allowed to stay in Hogsmeade the entire weekend."

"Yeah, but get to the point Harry, how does this tell you how I've been pregnant for two months?"

"Simple. I said that I remembered what happened the next day and that begins with the morning. You should know what I'm talking about. Think for a moment, think really hard Hermione." Hermione stared down at the ground for a moment her eyes squinted in her concentration. Suddenly her head popped up again and she looked back at Harry, wide-eyed.

"We woke up next to each in the same bed!"

"Right, and what do you specifically remember about that?" Again Hermione though for a moment and again she looked up at Harry wide-eyed.

"We didn't have any clothes on!"

"That brings me to the conclusion that under the influence of alcohol you and I had sex. And seeing as it was under the influence of alcohol and the fact that I had not intended on sleeping with anyone anytime soon, I'm guessing that there was no condom involved."

"But if this is the answer to our question, then that would mean that YOU are the father of the baby I'm carrying!"

"That would be correct." To his surprise, Hermione jumped up and through her arms around him. She began kissing him all over the face. He could tell that she was obviously relieved.

"Knock-knock?" said a sudden voice. Hermione spun around and Harry looked up. Dr. Greene stood in the doorway, Hermione's release papers in his hands. "Well, Miss. Granger, I have your release papers here. You are free to go."

"Thank you," Hermione replied and she took the papers from him.

"Hold on a second," Harry said. "We're not going anywhere yet." The doctor looked at him with a confused expression. Hermione seemed confused for a moment but when she read the expression on Harry's face, she realized what he was doing. "If you don't mind, would it be possible for me to get a paternity test before we leave?"

"Well sure but didn't you say that you weren't the father of the baby?"

"Yes well, that was before the nurse told us that Hermione was two months pregnant."

"Why did that little bit of information change your mind?"

"Well, Hermione was only raped about a month ago. That means that if she's two months pregnant, she had to have gotten impregnated by someone else a month before she was raped. We did some thinking and finally remembered something that seems to fit. But in order for us to be absolutely certain, I need a paternity test."

"Alright then, I will be right back. I'll just have a nurse draw your blood. It shouldn't take too long to see if it matches the results for the baby." He left the room and within moments, returned with the assistant again. He instructed Harry to have a seat on the exam table and Harry did as he was told.

Like with Hermione, the assistant tied a band around Harry's arm, exposing the vein. She then opened another butterfly needle and Harry turned his head. He smiled at Hermione. She seemed to be happy that he was willing getting himself tested to see if he was in fact the father of her child. He could tell that she was really hoping he was. Harry flinched a bit when he felt the prick of the needle going into his arm but didn't cry out or seem to show any signs of pain otherwise. Hermione thought he was very brave. Moments, later, the assistant was placing a bandage over a cotton ball to hold it in place.

"You're all set dear. A nurse will be in, in a few minutes to give you the results." Harry nodded to show that he understood. After the assistant and the doctor left the exam room, Hermione jumped up into Harry's lap and sat there. She turned her head to look at him and was instead met with his lips pressing firmly to her mouth.

Hermione was slightly alarmed but gratefully returned the kiss. And so they sat there, losing all track of time, just passionately kissing and embracing each other. Suddenly, they heard someone clear their throat and again, they hastily broke out of the kiss. They looked up to realize it was only the nurse. She was smiling at them.

"Starting to feel like you two want more than a friendship between each other?" she asked in a cheerful voice. Both Harry and Hermione blushed. They knew they had been caught but for some reason, it didn't bother either one of them. "Well, young man," the nurse went on. "I have your test results."

"Well?" Harry asked anxiously. The nurse met his comment with a wide smile.

"I think you'll be pleased to know that the result came out positive. Congratulations, you are the father of Miss. Granger's baby." Harry was shocked but happy all the same. Hermione hugged him tightly.

"Thank you so much. We can leave now right?"

"Yes, you may leave. Take good care of her. And make sure that she eats enough to feed both her and the baby. Don't do anything hazardous, it may jeopardize your baby's health." She left the room as Harry and Hermione called out thanks.

Harry picked up Hermione's jacket and helped her into it again. Then, the two of them left the exam room and went back out to the waiting room where Ron was reading a magazine. He looked up when they entered. His face became puzzled when he saw that Hermione was smiling.

"Well?" he asked. It was his turn to be anxious.

"The good news, she's pregnant, the unusual good news, it's not Malfoy's."

"What? How is it not Malfoy's?"

"Malfoy raped Hermione only a month ago, she told me while we were in there. The nurse said that she was two months pregnant."

"So then, who is the father of the baby?" Ron asked confused.

"Are you ready for this?"

"Yeah," he said.

"Okay. Well, the truth is, the baby…"

"Yeah," Ron pressed.

"The baby…is mine." Ron was so shocked that he didn't say anything. A moment later, he passed out. "Thank heavens he was already seated," Harry said to Hermione and she laughed. Harry bent down, picked Ron up, and proceeded to carry him out of the hospital, Hermione at his side.


End file.
